Until It Appeared
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Santana was having a nice normal day; until that thing appeared. Now, everything's ruined.


**Oh, look at that, I'm alive. Well... I used to be a regularly updating fic writer, until I got skyrim...Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't be happier with her life right now. Sure Finn outed her (something she was still secretly pissed about), the Troubletones lost to ND (in a clearly rigged competition) and now she's forced to come back to New Directions (she had to follow Britt), and her abuela…..well, it's best not to think about that. Okay so maybe she's not all that happy with her life but on the bright side, her parents accepted her and she's finally dating Brittany; that outweighs all the bad (mostly). Still, it took some getting used to walking down the hallway holding hands instead of linking pinkies or kissing in public, but Santana managed. She still cares about the looks and whispers but Brittany is helping her learn to ignore them.<p>

"There you are." Brittany says, effectively pulling Santana from her thoughts. She quickly pecks Santana on the cheek and Santana has to resist the brief urge to look around to see if anyone saw. Instead she smiles and links arms with Brittany.

"Hey Britt Britt."

"I can't wait for glee." Brittany states excitedly.

"Why? Is something important happening?" Santana asks. She searches her brain for any events she may have forgotten but couldn't think of anything.

"No but we get to dance. Turns out teachers don't like people doing that in the middle of class….even if you are still seated." Brittany explains and Santana giggles at the mental image.

"I'm sure you looked super awesome, even if you were seated." Santana praised.

"Of course, they were just jealous of my mad skills." Brittany replied with a smile.

Santana laughs, "You're too cute. Let's hurry to glee so you can show off some more of your moves." Brittany nods excitedly and pulls Santana down the hallway towards the choir room.

Santana was officially annoyed. She should've known nothing was going to change. Today's club meeting just got started and guess who's already itching to sing a solo. Rachel Berry was seriously starting to become a drag; sad considering glee is still the best part of her day.

"Alright guys, with Regionals coming up I've got a few ideas on how to please the judges." Mr. Shue states as he walks into the room. Santana nearly rolls her eyes as Mr. Shue continues on with his speech. She started to lose interest as soon as Shue started on song choices. It was during mid yawn that Santana noticed it; a black spec hovering around the lights. Santana knows of only one common insect that flies lazily like that; a bee.

A fucking bee.

Santana gulped and sat up straighter. She should've expected this; it's getting warmer outside; perfect time for those little bastards to start flying around. She can already feel her heart start to race. Santana rubbed her hands on her Cheerios skirt (her hands were getting clammy already); she could do this. All she had to do was keep an eye on it. There was only thirty minutes left, she could survive thirty minutes.

Just breathe.

Santana takes a shaky deep breath to try and calm herself; it doesn't really work. Her heart continues to race and her breathing starts to increase. The bee hovers closer to the risers and Santana swallows a whimper.

"Santana pay attention please." Mr. Shue snaps and Santana's eyes dart to attention.

"Sorry Mr. Shue."

"This is really important and I need you to focus." Mr. Shue replies before continuing his speech. Santana tries to pay attention but just knowing that there's a bee in the room is enough to set her on edge; every now and again her eyes check to make sure it's a safe distance away.

"Hey are you okay?" Brittany whispers and Santana turns to her.

"There's a bee." Santana replies before her throat closes up; she lost sight of it.

Fuck!

Santana almost frantically looks around the room to find it. She can feel her panic rising and her legs start to rock to expel some of her nervous energy. This was so fucked up; her day was fine until that thing appeared. Santana's eyes start to water and she grabs Brittany's hand for comfort.

"Yes Brittany?" Mr. Shue questions; exasperated at being interrupted again. Santana didn't even notice Brittany raise her hand.

"Mr. Shue there's a bee in the room." Brittany states calmly. Even in all her panic Santana doesn't like the look he gives Brittany.

"Yes, I see that Brittany but that has nothing to do with what we're discussing." Mr. Shue responds condescendingly.

"But-"

"Just ignore it." He cuts her off effectively ending the conversation.

Santana would've ripped Shue a new asshole but she was too busy trying to fight down a sudden wave of nausea as that fuzzy little bastard decided to reappear. It was by the windows now; the bitch was getting closer and Santana had Brittany's hand in a vice grip. Was it her or was it getting really hot in the room?

Santana vaguely notices Brittany whisper something to her but Santana can't hear anything over the blood rushing through her ears. Santana swallows thickly; it was really getting hard for her to breathe. Maybe she really was going to die this time; her heart felt weird.

"-tana I find it highly rude that you can't even pretend to pay attention. I'm about to perform a heart wrenching piece abou-"

"Jeez Berry just get on with it. I can hear your squawking perfectly fine." Santana said angrily; she was not about to let on that she was close to bursting into tears any second now. Mr. Shue frowns but Santana couldn't find it in herself to care; downside is that she lost sight of the bee again. It would be okay, she just had to stay optimistic, there was only twenty minutes left; she could make it. As Rachel started to sing Santana could feel herself start to relax and get into the song….until she heard a buzz and felt something fuzzy graze her ear.

* * *

><p>Brittany was enjoying Rachel's song immensely; there was just something about the tiny brunette's voice that sent chills down her spine. She was currently swaying along with the song until she heard an ear piercing shriek from right beside her; then she had chills of a different kind shoot down her spine. Time seemed to slow as Santana jumped up screaming, terror clearly evident on her face, as she frantically swatted at the bee beside her. In her panic Santana tripped over the chair from the riser below and fell over onto the next level of the riser, halfway on a surprised Artie. Santana didn't stop there; she quickly jumped up and ran from the room.<p>

It wasn't until Brittany heard Santana's broken sobs from the hallway that she snapped out of her shock. Standing up, Brittany quickly makes her way to the exit.

"Britt wait! What the hell just happened?" Finn asked as he grabbed her arm and slowed her exit.

"I'll explain later just do something about the bee." Brittany replies quietly before slipping out of his grasp and exiting the choir room.

The first thing Brittany sees as she enters the hallway is Santana's violently shaking form as she cries into her bent knees. Brittany quickly rushes over, sits next to Santana, and pulls her into her lap.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Brittany says as she gently rocks Santana in an effort to comfort her. It broke her heart to hear her girlfriend cry and Brittany tried to stay strong as Santana held onto her for dear life. Brittany was also relieved that the hallway was empty; she couldn't imagine how much worse everything would be for Santana if she had this breakdown in a crowded hallway.

"Britt." Santana choked out before starting to cough from crying so hard.

"I'm here. You're safe." Brittany replies as she rubs her back. She could feel her eyes starting to tear up but Brittany was determined to keep them at bay. Santana was crying enough for the both of them.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Brittany looks up to see Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes standing over them; concern written on their faces. Santana quickly buries her head in her neck and tries to stop crying. Brittany could tell that she was really embarrassed; she hugs Santana closer to her body.

"She'll be fine guys." Brittany says quietly.

"Come on, let's give them some space." Mercedes says quietly as she leads the others away. Brittany gives her a grateful look before turning her attention back to Santana. It takes a moment but Santana is finally able to calm down enough that she stops crying. They sit in a comfortable silence before they are interrupted again; this time by Finn.

"Umm…we got rid of it." Finn says as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

Brittany smiles, "Hear that Santana? It's gone now. Let's go back."

"…Okay." Santana says quietly and moves to untangle herself from Brittany.

Brittany smiles even more as she stands and leads Santana by the hand to the choir room. She notices Santana's embarrassment and hesitance to enter and quickly leans over to peck her on the cheek.

"Come on let's go sit down." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear. She giggles at the sight of Santana blushing as she nods in response. The two of them takes their seats and wait for the inevitable questions that they know are coming.

"Now that everything has calmed down, would either of you like to explain what just happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

Brittany looks over to Santana, who opens and closes her mouth, before giving her a helpless look. Brittany then takes it upon herself to give the obvious answer.

"She's afraid of bees."

"It's a phobia." Santana adds.

"Kind of like how I am with ducks." Brittany clarifies when she sees Finn's confused stare and inwardly shudders at the word 'ducks'.

"Oh." Mr. Shue replies.

"I did try to tell you earlier." Brittany continues with a twisted sense of satisfaction at the guilty look on his face; serves him right. She was still a little pissed at him for blowing her off and treating her like an idiot. If he'd paid attention he would have noticed that Santana was having a panic attack right in front of him.

Brittany loses her train of thought as she feels Santana link their fingers together and rest her head on her shoulder. She smiles brightly; at least Santana agreed with her.

Mr. Shue gives a cough to clear his throat, "Well now that that's been taken care of, let's get back to business."

Brittany giggles as she hears a tiny scoff from Santana; she could just hear the eyeroll that accompanied it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I this idea came to me when I thought back on all the times in elementary school when a bee was in the classroom and teachers would tell us to ignore it. Of course I was the child that had the same issues as Santana and often made a fool of myself trying to get away from the damn thing. But ten years isn't a long time to hold a grudge when I've been repeatedly traumatized isn't too bad right? I just wish some teachers would think about things like that, or wonder if someone had a serious allergy or something. Hey, that could be a fic if someone needed an idea for an angst story. Get on that.<strong>

**Also, I'm not gonna lie, I've had writer's block for a good long while now (before I got Skyrim for Christmas but that's a different story). At first it seemed to be story specific (YGAFIM to be exact) and I gave it some time. But then I got a crap load of ideas for other stories, I just couldn't find the inspiration to write them out on paper. There in lies my problem and it's not just effecting my fic updates, it's also effecting my school work; which caused an even bigger delay. So, I haven't given up but it may take a bit longer, I'm trying to somewhat force it and make use of the very rare inspirational moments that I have but there's only so much I can do. Until next time.**


End file.
